Boiling blood
by Mlissax
Summary: What if a 16 year old girl finds out she has a brother and a sister. Especially when her sister Sookie, is a mind reader and hooks up with a vampire. She's starting a whole new life. ERIC NORTHMAN OC
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in my room, watching how the mailman gave the mail to the head of the orphanage, Jack. I lived here since I could remember. The first thing I do remember was the face of a 60 years old lady. They say she brought me here, because my parents couldn't take care of me.

I keep thinking the lady was related to me, but I never heard the truth about it. Until I've received the first letter. I was about 13 years old when I received the first letter. The letter was addressed to me, 'Melissa S.'.

That's another thing I don't know, my last name. I just know the first letter, S. when I opened that first letter I was surprised. That lady, named Adele Stackhouse, claimed to be my grandmother. And today I'm still shocked, knowing I have a grandmother who doesn't want or can't take care for me.

I stopped thinking when I heard a knock on the door. Jack came in and gave me my mail and then left the room. I didn't recognized the handwriting so I opened it quick. There were two letters in it.

The first letter was in arial fond, pretty formal I thought. 'Dear miss Stackhouse, unfortunately we must inform you that your grandmother Adele Stackhouse has passed away. Because you are a relative and on her demand, we send you this letter she wrote to you.'

I was crushed, didn't know what to feel or to think. Maybe my only relative is now dead. I'm all on my own, again. This is getting to be a habit or what? I cleared my thoughts and started to read the letter my grandmother wrote me. There was an address. Bon Temps…

'Never heard of that city..' I said quietly. 'Maybe a place out in the wilderness, without internet, phones. And people living in wooden houses..' I smirked. Then my eye fell on a little note under the address.

'Dear Melissa, you should be leaving now. Go to Bon Temps, you belong there. I hope you will understand why I brought you're here. I love you with all my heart my child. And remember, you are a Stackhouse!' A tear fell upon the letter. I just couldn't believe this.

Questions are rushing through my head. Do I have parents? Is there some more family, like a brother or sister? Or maybe it's just me? But about one thing I am pretty sure. I will go to Bon Temps and leave as soon as possible.

The next day :

I was packing up my stuff.. Okay I didn't had much things, maybe like a little bag full of it. I looked at my now empty room, 'Bye dear bed, bye ugly painting..' I laughed at myself and opened the door. Ready for a new adventure! Bon Temps, better watch out! Melissa is comming!

I sat on the train, singing my favourite song at the moment, 'Im sexy and I know it, tadadadadadadadad' But I was interrupted by a man with long black hair. 'Hey bitch shut the fuck up!' I looked up at the guy and gave him a bitchy look. Yep that's me, the two faced girl. Sometimes sugar sweet or just plain bitchy.

'Got a problem there man? I think you are not allowed to call me bitch.' I said with an bitchy face. The guy looked furious, and came over to me.

He bend over me and bored holes in me with his eyes, 'You will be fuckin quiet or I will drain you..' and then his fangs popped out. I wanted to scream, it was like the first time in my life I saw real fangs. Like real real real fangs, not some fake fangs you put in on halloween.

'Hmm sorry sir, I guess I shouldn't think about a singing carreer then..' I said with a sweet voice. The man gave me a deadly look and then rushed away with vampire speed.

'Damned those vampires with thair stupid fangs.' I mutterd. I felt the train slowing down, so I should be in Bon Temps in a few minutes. I looked out the window, nothing but darkness. It was already 9 PM.. Guess it was wakey wakey for the vampers!

I slowly walked out of the train station, searching for a map from the city. I examined it, but a noise disturbed my thoughts. 'Dear belly stomach be quiet, I'm thinking. I know you're hungry! I talked to myself. Okay, now I am talking to myself. One level up for the crazyness.

There should be a place named, 'Merlotte's', where I could eat something and maybe score a ride to the adress. I started walking, since the bar wasn't so far from the station.

I saw the sing of the bar when I walked up the parking. Okay, I hope I could eat something edible here. As soon as I walked in, all eyes were on my. That's a nice welcome for a stranger.

I walked to an empty table and sit down, still all eyes on my. And it starting to get on my nerves.. Ah come on people, eyes on your food! 'Well hello y'all, nice to meet ya! I said loudly. And yes, everybody stopped staring at me.

A blond waitress walked to my table with a big smile on her face. 'Hello welcome to Merlotte's, I'm your waitress for tonight. What can I get you?' I smiled at her, she was really friendly. Note to myself : give a BIG tip to your waitress!

'Hmm, I guess I'll take the hamburger with the french fries and a ice tea please!' She wrote it down and went to the kitchen. So who would I ask for a ride. My eyes roamed around the bar. Searching for a friendly face who can give me a ride.

Maybe that old fat guy.. Okay no no no he's giving me that perv look. Better not go with him. Maybe that couple over there.. they seem nice. Okay maybe not, they are like making out in public, eating each other mouths, gross...

A sigh left my mouth when the blond waitress puts down my plate. 'Here you go girl, enjoy your meal.' I nodded and looked at my plat, looks actually pretty good. The waitress went away but then came quickly back to me.

'Hmm, can I ask you something?' she asked with a nice smile on her face. I looked surprised at her, wondering what she would ask. 'Yeah sure..'  
>'You seem not from here? Are you visiting or maybe moving to Bon Temps?' she asked and then sat down on the chair next to me.<p>

'Yep, I'm not from here.. I'm from New York. And I actually don't know what I'm doing here. Just looking for an adress that someone send to me.' Okay this was my chance for a ride, maybe the blond waitress could drive me.

'Well my name is Sookie, anyways welcome to Bon Temps!' She was just leaving when I stopped her. 'Wait! Sookie, could you maybe give me a ride? Because I don't have a car, and certainly don't know how I should make it to the adress..'

Please please please say yes. Okey Mel, try those puppy eyes, they always work! 'Well of course! I'm done at 11 PM, so if you wait till my work is done I will drive you!' she gave me a big smile and then turned around.

'By the way, my name is Melissa!' I smiled at her and started to eat my delicious meal.

As soon as my meal was finished I walk to the bar and jumped on the bar chair. A black girl looked at me, not even smiling. Okay that is very friendly. Well let's just give her a big big smile back!

'My name is Melissa, who are you? ' I asked because I was tottaly bored. She gave me a look, 'Are you talking to me, cause I don't like strangers talking to me. At least asking who I am. The fuck I am? Well I don't know Who I a-'

A blond man shouted a name, 'Tara, just back off please. Don't drive my costumers away!' She looked down, eyes full of regret.. 'Sorry, I'm just a bit pissed, that's all. I'm Tara by the way.' she spoke when she gave me a look.

I smiled, 'Uhm it's okay, I'm also furious when I'm pissed' and I gave her a small wink. She smiled at me and asked me 'So, what is Mel drinking?' I laughed, she's already calling me Mel. I like it when people give me a nickname. Cause I always give them one.

'Well surprise me, Tara, Tarara, Taranie, TARANTULA', I actually screamed that last part. Oh hell there weren't that much costumers left.. She gave me a waird look and then burst out in a laugh. 'Ta-ran-tula? Really Mel is that my nickname. Oh god you are hilarious!' and she almost fellt down.

Sookie came to us, 'So girls, it seems pretty fun here. Melissa, I'm done, so if you want we can go now.' I said goodbye to Tara(ntula) and followed Sookie to her car. Oh my god, try not to laugh Mel. I was standing for a tiny yellow car. Hilarious. God I loved this place.

'Okay, now where do you need to be?' she asked me when she started the engin. I took the pieve of paper out of my bag and handen it over to her. Waiting of a 'Aaaah, that place' But she remained silent.

And then she looked me right in the eye, 'This is the adress of my place Melissa.' I gave her a confused look, I don't understand it.. why should my grandmother give ma an adress of somebody who doens't know I am coming.

'Okay this is pretty weird, maybe we just talk this over at my place. And you could stay there for the night if you want.' She started to ride.

I just nodded, not saying a word. The whole ride to her home, we remained both silent. I was just so awkward...


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting at the kitchen table, watching my nails. God they look so interesting at the moment. Okay, what should I say.. Like, Hey Sookie I'm an orphan and my grandmother just died..

Luckily she started the conversation, 'So Melissa, could you tell me why you have my address on a piece of paper. Cause I honestly don't have a clue..'

I looked her in the eye, scared that I needed to tell the truth about me. Even if I'm not really sure bout it.. My life was kinda curious…

'Well, I'm an orphan.. so they told me. I've lived at an orphanage since I can remember. And the only thing I know bout my past is that an old lady brought me there with the reason that my parents couldn't take care for me..' I stopped, holding my tears behind. God this is so hard

'Wait, read this.. Maybe you'll understand.', I took the piece of paper where Grandmother wrote a note on and gave her all the other letters she wrote me. I handed it over to Sookie, an watched her read it.

And then suddenly she started to cry. My eyes grew wider.. Oh no, yeah good job Mel, you're making her cry. Stupid stupid stupid ass I am!

'Gran, but how?', she whistles. She starts to mutter some things I couldn't understand.. This is getting pretty freaky..

'Adele Stackhouse, is or was my gran… ' she spoke and I completed her, 'And she's my gran to…' This cannot be true, if she's both are grandmother..Sookie must be related to me..

She run to the closet and took something out the drawer. It was a big piece of paper, like really poster size big.

She spread it all over the table.. oh now I see, a family tree.. Nice thought Sook! I started immediately to search for my name.. Oh, this can't be?

'Sookie, why is there a dead cross above my name?' What the fuck? Really, I'm not dead. Last time I checked I was alive and kicking! Kicking that vamper's ass… Okay no, he was kicking mine.. whatever!

She looked at me with eyes full of sadness… 'Gran told me when my parents died, their little baby died to.. their little baby was you Melissa..'

Last thing I saw was darkness.. Oh hey who turned off the lights? Oh darn.. there's that fainting again…

'Should I call 911?' a heard a familiar voice. 'No, she will be okay, she just fainted Sooks calm down..' a man's voice spoke.

I opened my eyes and I saw two pair of eyes staring at me.. 'Ooh, god you're awake Mel, thank god!' Sookie, pulled me up and sat next to me. I smiled at her and looked over at the stranger.

'Oh, this is Jason.. My Uhm our brother..' she put her arm around my shoulders.. so I won't fall again. Our brother? Those two words rushed in my head. Oh yeah, I remember, the whole we-are- a- big- family -thing..

'Well, maybe you should hear the whole story Mel.. it will clear things up.' Sookie made herself ready to what seemed to be a long and emotional story.. Here we come tears!

After Sookie told me the whole story.. Our mother was pregnant with me.. they came back from the hospital, but had a car accident.. They found three bodies. So they thought I died to. Well guess those feds didn't do their job good…

The only person who knew the truth, was gran.. and she wasn't here anymore..

We all ended up in a big group/family hug, just the three of us. Me Sook and Jason. All just happy we found each other back after 16 years..

The next day :

I woke up to a loud sound.. who the fuck is making that much noise, it's like morning.. I looked at my cell phone and saw that it was 3PM… Okay I take my words back..

I stood up and walked in my pj's downstairs. 'No I don't know where Tara is Sam..Maybe she's just at her home..' I heard Sookie saying to the same man I saw in the bar yesterday.

'Oh good morning Mel, hope you slept well?' Sookie gave me a big smile and then focused again on Sam. 'Oh Uhm this is Sam, Sam this is my.. lost and now found sister Melissa..' I just got one word for this situation : AWKWARD

Sam's eyes grew wide, 'You're joking right?' Well hell no, I'm a Stackhouse, tadada.. I love that name.. Stackhouse, Melissa Stackhouse!

'No, there's another Stackhouse in the house!', I shouted and gave him a big big big kinda weird smile. God, I'm so funny!

'Hmm.. Don't know if I'm glad bout that.. Haha no I'm joking! Welcome to Bon Temps!' and he gave me a friendly hug.

I walked to the kitchen and saw a table full with breakfast. Sookie should know that food isn't safe when I'm around. I'm a monster, I truly am.. I need to verify if I'm maybe related to the cookie monster, would make sense!

9 PM :

I repeat what I said before : 'Wakey wakey Vampers!' I went to the store with Sookie, for some clothes, and stuff to decorate my new room.

Yep, this means that I'm moving in with my sis! This feels like heaven, finally I'm home..

'Mel, get dressed.. I'd like you to meet somebody!' Sook shouted at me. I put on my red shorts and a black tank top with a vampire version of the cookie monster. Totally love it!

I run down the stairs and saw Sookie in the arms of a man with dark chocolate brown hair. His face was actually pretty, but not my type at all. I like them more bad ass!

'Nice to meet you Miss Stackhouse, I'm Bill Compton.' And he took my hand and gave a soft kiss on it. What a gentle man, like so old fashion.. Looks like they froze him in centuries ago.. Okay be polite to your brother in law Mel!

'I'll take you to a bar in Shreveport, Fangtasia..' he said softly. I started to laugh pretty loud, 'Hahah you're kidding me right? Fang-Tasia?' This was just so funny..

'So when are we leaving?' I asked full of excitement. Bill looked over at Sookie. 'I think it's better that you stay here. It's not a good place for you to go and your underage so..' Sookie gave me a hug and then they soon left.

I stared out the window, watching how they left. Hmm if they think they could just leave me here, they're just wrong. I would go after them, fo sho!

I just waited 10 minutes and then I went to Sookie's car. Thank god they went with Bill's car. Now it's my time to shine.

Most people think I'm pretty normal, but sorry I'm not. I have like a special gift.. When I'm at a place, I can see the persons who were there, or the things that happened there. Pretty cool if you ask me!

I started the car, this couldn't be that hard.. I was driving, and following their track.. Okay so they turned here to the left. I stopped, focus to see where they went then.

I drove up a parking from a bar 'Fangtasia'. Yay for me and my special gift! I jumped out of the car, looking very cool, as always..

Okay, now I should be really discrete. Darn, I should've been incognito.. I walked to the entrance where a blond good looking woman was standing. Oh my, she had fangs! Oh, yeah, now I get it.. FANGtasia.. The owner must be a vampire I guess..

I was waiting to go in, looking at all the people who were waiting to. All dressed in latex or leather… Some people just don't have that fashion feeling..

I stood in front the blond woman, who was checking me out. 'What have we here.. you smell delicious! But that T-shirt.. not so kind don't you think? ID?'

I grabbed my ID out of my purse and gave it to the vamp woman. 'Well I'm sorry you're underage.. Come back in 3 years!' she waved me off and then focused on another costumer.

God stupid vampires! What should I do know.. I'm still not over Sookie and Bill leaving me all alone at the house.. I'm enjoying this freedom!

'MELISSA, could ya explain what you are doing here?' I heard Sookie scream from behind me. Oh oh, well I've got one thing to say right now.. BUSTED

I turned around en walked to Sookie and Bill, who were standing next to the vampire woman. Turn on those puppy eyes Melissa, you need them.

'How did you followed us?' Bill asked with a low voice. Ah darn, what should I say, Hey I've got a special gift you know? No better not!

'Lucky guess..' I tried.. Sookie looked a little upset at me.. and then the vamp woman spoke again 'Well next time you leave her alone, make sure the chain is strong enough..' She gave us a fake smile and focused again on her costumers.

'We'll talk about this home!' and with that sentence we went to the car. Note to myself : next time you follow somebody, be incognito.. as example the cookie monster


	3. Chapter 3

**First I wanna thank everyone who gave me a review, or added my story to her fav stories,.. It's really nice to know you guys like! So the first time Eric and Mel really have like an interaction.. And he's gonna appear more frequently from now on.. So enjoy! Love you and a happy new year! With lots and lots of hot Eric Northman ;D**

* * *

><p>As soon as we got home, Sookie almost exploded. 'What the hell were you thinking Melissa? Following us to a vamp bar? You don't know how dangerous that could be!'<p>

'But Sooks, it's just… I was sitting here all alone.. And I've been alone my entire life, I just want to be with you guys…' And this was really true.. I'm happy that I've have some family and the next day they're already leaving me alone.

Her rage was gone, I could see it in her eyes. She walked towards me and hugged me really tight. 'You should know one thing Mel, I would NEVER leave. You hear me? Never!'

Our big hug was interrupted by Bill, 'Sookie, I need to leave.. I need to be home before sunrise.' Sookie let go of me and went to Bill, who was waiting for her.

I was kinda tired, using my 'powers' is very hard.. and makes me wanna sleep. So I decided to go to my room. But then my eyes grew wider.

'Bill? Did you just say you needed to be home before sunrise?' I asked him when I got back in the living room.

He nodded, not saying a word. Is Bill like a vampire? No, would Sookie date a vamper? 'So are you a vampire?' I asked with a sweet voice, don't wanna make vampires mad..

'Yes, I am vampire.', he said with a low and cold voice. 'Oooh.. cool!' I started to walk to my room and fell on my bed… Hmm .sleep!

I took my pj's and went to the bathroom to change my clothes. That's when I heard some talking outside. I guess there were 3 or 4 persons outside.

I run to my window en tried to take a look. That's when I saw Bill and Sookie, but they weren't alone. The blond vampire lady from the bar was there, but this time she wasn't alone.

She was standing next to a huge, and with huge I mean, like really really tall, man. He was blond and was talking to Bill. But they didn't seem to be good friends..

But I couldn't see the blond guy his face, I just saw his back.. Common turn around blondie!

And then the blond vampire woman noticed me, 'We'll guess who's spying on us.. Did you guys forget the chain?'

'Oh shit!' I quick closed my curtains so they wouldn't see me anymore. I got in bed, and it didn't took me long to fall asleep..

The next day :

It was a beautiful sunny day! Where are you now vampers? Hiding in your coffins! 'So does Bill have a coffin? ' Sookie laughed, I had been questioning her the whole day.. Guess I don't know much about vampires..

She told me everything 'bout her meeting with Bill, how she fell in love with him. And practically saved his life. My sister is a hero!

She told me also the story 'bout this serial killer of Bon Temps, Renée.. Who killed a lot of women, because they were fangbangers… Gross..

She told me how, she almost got killed by Renée because she's dating Bill. So that would make her a 'fangbanger'.. That dude was kinda sick..

And then I found out, he also killed our gran.. 'I wish he was still alive, so I could fucking kill that piece of shit!' Sookie took my hand and took me upstairs, to gran's room.

I've never been here before, I wanted to but never had the strength to do it. She sat on Gran's bed and just stayed there, quietly..

I found a picture and I don't know why but I kept watching at the picture. 'That's our parents.' She whispered. A tear fell upon the picture..

She pulled my on her lap and we sat there for a couple of minutes, just crying and thinking 'bout our parents and gran..

I was at Merlotte's, because Sooks need to work.. At first it was pretty boring, but then Jason came with his friend Hoyt.

He was cute, but so shy.. not my type actually. But they were nice to spend the evening with.

'Yeah sis, your brother is a real womanizer. I could get every girl in this bar.. I swear, I'm irresistible! And he winked at a random girl in the bar.

'God Jase, you're such a hustler! Okay, so wanna bet?' Hmm this could be funny. I searched for a girl in the bar, for our bet.

'Well hell yeah!' he shouted at me. 'Okay, if you can get late with the brunette over there, I'll do your laundry for a whole month..' Oh my, I will regret this…

Jason nodded, and walked over to the brunette, and a couple of minutes later they walked to the restroom. And before he disappeared behind the corner he winked at me.

'Fuck me!' I said to myself. Hoyt laughed, darn.. he was still shy… Okay Then I'll need to entertain myself..

But before I had found something to do, the whole bar looked at the 3 people who were coming in. I stood up and walked to the bar, so I could see who it was.

'Bill!' I screamed, and walked over to him and gave him a big hug! Ah I'm the sweetest little girl!

He was actually very uncomfortable with me hugging him. I let him go and then saw the to others, Oh shit that blond vampire woman again.. and that blond vampire guy from last night.

'Could you tell me where Sookie is, Melissa?' he asked with his low voice, kinda dramatic… 'Aren't you gonna introduce me to your friends first?' I asked when I looked up at the two vampires.

'I don't think that is the right moment Melissa..' I was still looking at those vampires, and I'm not giving up.. I want to know their names..

'Well then I don't know where Sooks is!' I said with a bitchy face, stupid vampires!

And suddenly the blond vampire guy pinned me against the wall.. 'Where is Sookie?', he whistled in my ear with a deep and deadly voice.

My heart skipped a beat, fuck those vampires.. This was like the second time in a couple of days I was pinned by a vampire.

'Eric, let her go!' Sookie run over to me and the vampire, whose name is Eric let go of me. I gave him a deadly look, but he just give me a smirk back. Uh, I hate him! I'll buy you a vacation to Hawaii, so you can BURN!

'Let's go outside..', Bill suggested. They went outside, but I stayed inside. Then Jase run over to me, 'Are you okay sis?' I nodded, watching the vampires and Sooks talking.

Sookie gave me a sign that I needed to come outside. I went to her, watching the two vampires leave with Bill.

'Look Mel, I need to go.. you know, vampire business..' She kissed my forehead and then left me alone.

'Common sis, I'll take you home..' Jason took my hand and lead me to his truck. 'Haha nice car bro!' He gave me a big smile, Oh god Jase is still a kid..But I love him..

'I'll stay with you till Sooks is back.' And he gave me a kiss on my forehead. Why are people kissing my forehead? Maybe my forehead is really hot…


End file.
